Mascara Oscura
by lalocadekya
Summary: Atobe Keigo, el que todo lo tiene... hasta la mascara perfecta para ahcer creer al resto que es asi...
1. Chapter 1

Había llegado al límite, ya nada de lo que le rodeaba le satisfacía realmente. Para todos a su alrededor debía de ser un ejemplo a seguir y seguramente aquello era lo que había tramado desde un principio, el ser un ejemplo para que nadie caiga en lo que el sentía en realidad.

El heredero de la familia Atobe, admirado por sus compañeros, rodeado por la totalidad de los asistentes de la Hyotei Gakuen como presidente estudiantil, un chico carismático y aparentemente poco humilde. Si ese debía de ser quien la totalidad de la ciudad conocía como Atobe Keigo.

Aquella mañana se levanto igual que todos los días en la enorme cama de su enorme habitación, se sentó en ella y observo cada rincón del cuarto. Empezando por las sabanas de seda, por el cubrecama de color azul brillante, la cama digan de un rey. En escritorio frente a ella su computadora personal, ya que la portátil estaba debajo de su almohada. En los estantes con vidrios transparentes estaban llenos de libros y Vds con información variada.

Al levantarse coloco sus pies en las pantuflas púrpuras que hacían juego con su camisa de noche. Se estiro levemente y asomo la cabeza dentro del closet surtido de ropa preciosamente colgada sin media arruga. Tomó el uniforme de la escuela y la colocó en su cama, debía de dirigirse a darse un baño.

Aquel debía de ser el lugar mas agradable de su dormitorio, estar bajo el chorro de agua fresca cada mañana le ayudaba a disiparse un poco de los pensamientos que tenía. Se secó con la toalla y empezó a vestirse, ni bien se cambió salio de su habitación, sus sirvientes hicieron una reverencia al verle salir de la habitación.

-Buen día… Señorito…

-Ah… buen día… ¿Se encuentra mi padre?

-El señor se encuentra en el estudio…- El capitán de la Hyotei hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se dirigió al lugar en mención, era un verdadero reto hallar a su padre en casa.

Descendió la escalera de mármol y doblo por un pasillo en el recibidor, recordaba que de niño solía perderse en esos pasillos de la casa de Londres, los que llevaban al salón de baile, a las cocinas, a los exteriores, a las oficinas de su padre y a diversas áreas dentro de la casa. Esta casa era mucho mas amplia que aquella, pero por la edad que tenia desde que llego allí, el perderse quedo en el pasado, o al menos nunca admitiría aquello.

Cuando llego a la puerta del despacho de su padre tocó la puerta, oyó unos pasos que se acercaron al lado contrario, sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando el hombre abrió la puerta estaba con el móvil en la mano y el hand free en el oído derecho.

Le indico que pasase mientras seguía hablando –Si… claro no hay problema… ¿Crees que se a posible? Ja ja ja, no , no cambiaria esa noche por anda del mundo… estaré allí hoy mismo… -Aquello alarmo un poco al muchacho trato de interrumpir la conversación de su padre pero una mirada le fulmino- No... No es nada, solo mi hijo… si crees? ¿Qué tal el internado del tuyo?

Tomó asiento en el mueble de cuero, observo a su padre caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, era curioso como notaba las similitudes en ciertas facciones, su nariz y el perfil de su mirada, al igual que su cabello solo diferenciado por el color del padre de un tono platinado brilloso. Sabía por los diferentes visitantes de su casa que el perfil de su rostro, el color de sus ojos y cabello y la habilidad para cautivar a todos a su alrededor eran cosas que había heredado de su fallecida madre.

Dejo salir un suspiro cuando el hombre termino su plática- ¿Qué ocurre Keigo? ¿No te dado la suficiente educación para que sepas que no debes interferir en las conversaciones de otros?

Solo bajo la cabeza, cosa que no hacia con nadie mas- Me… pareció oír que esta noche tendrás un compromiso…

-Así es salgo en tres horas para Londres…-El rostro del chico de tercero solo pudo mostrar una mueca que no fu difícil mostrar por su padre- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hoy es la ceremonia de premiación de la escuela… Te lo dije hace un mes... y te lo he recordado por teléfono cada día…

-Ahh… es verdad… También es la actuación de despedida de los chicos de tercero y mañana el partido ese que decías…- Se tomó el mentón- Iré a la próxima… lo prometo…

-Es la ultima actividad… -Reprochó- Estoy terminando tercero…

-Entonces mandare a alguien a que lo grabe… No te preocupes igual lo veré… -Acaricio su cabellera y tomo su maletín- Ya te he llenado la tarjeta de crédito… trata de no gastarla tanto… Suerte, si? Nos estamos viendo en unos días…

Aunque desease realmente no podría detenerlo, siempre era así, aunque lo quisiese no podía hacer que este en los momentos tan importantes de su vida. Ahora solo le quedaba la ultima imagen de su padre saliendo de la habitación, sabia que debía desayunar para que luego la limosina le llevase a la escuela… si la misma rutina de todos los días.

Se sentaba en esa mesa larga y era atendido por los sirvientes, desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba de la misma manera, solo.

La manera en al que muchas veces hacia las cosas fuera de casa, el tratar siempre de ser el mejor y que los demás lo reconozcan era una manera de llenar el vació que sentía al nunca ser reconocido por las únicas personas que le importaba que en verdad lo hiciese, su familia, en este caso mas cercano su padre.

Levanto la vista antes de salir del comedor, observo un cuadro mas que hermoso en la pared y se paró delante de el, observo la figura de un niño alegre en brazos de una bella mujer, de cabellos largos y una mirada igual de brillante y colorida del mismo tono de su hijo, al lado de pie su padre de un porte mucho mas jovial que el que reconocía hoy en día, debía de ser el rostro de un padre que recién empezaba a disfrutar de las bondades de una familia propia.

Sabia que desde que tenia 4 años había dejado de tener cerca de su madre, por ello a veces maldecía y odiaba a los doctores, pero estaba claro que habiendo tenido a los mejores especialistas al cuidado de ella, debía de maldecir a la enfermedad no a ellos. Desde aquel entonces, siempre que su padre no estaba, que antes era mucho menos tiempo que ahora, comía bajo la vista de ese cuadro, eran su compañía para la no estancia de sus progenitores.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba su derecha en la falda dibujada al óleo- Me voy a la escuela… Regresare pronto- Se afirmo a sí mismo con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa a la mujer en el cuadro- Lo sé madre… no me esforzare tanto, y comprendo a papá, siempre esta con algún nuevo negocio.

Para los sirvientes era claro que en ese momento ninguno tenia permitido el pasar por el lugar, solo hasta que el jovencito se despidiera con una reverencia de cabeza al cuadro, entonces todos corrían a sus posiciones, el esperarle en la puerta para desearle un buen día, el entregarle su maletín, el abrirle las puertas y claro el despedirle en la limosina cuando esta arrancaba rumbo a su prestigiosa escuela.

No era una obligación, era una manera de agradecerle, después de todo, el chico engreído de las canchas, no era mas que un espejismo al delicado equilibrio que el heredero de la familia Atobe lograba tener en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino se lo conocía de memoria, tal vez se lo aprendió en segundo año cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar, cuando empezó a crecer solo en casa y en la escuela. Cuando la limosina se detenía era momento de usar su mejor mascara, una llena de vanidad por algo que casi ya no tenia, se acomodo la corbata de tono vino y en nada ya le abrían la puerta para que saliese de la limosina.

Ni bien había puesto un pie fuera, la muchedumbre empezaba a gritar su apellido, era un baño de gloria que apreciaba como nadie tenia idea, pero que fingía indiferencia, a pocos metros le esperaba su guardaespaldas personal.

-Buenos días Kabaji…

-Usu… Atobe –san – Respondió tomando el maletín deportivo que el chofer ya descargaba de la maletera.

La caminata desde la entrada hasta las canchas de tenis no era larga solo lo parecía por la cantidad de personas que impedían el paso y hacían largo el pasó de una estancia a otra. Una vez que habían llegado al sitio las miradas de los no titulares caían de nuevo en su persona, no era secreto que varios le admiraban y que otros tantos le detestaban, el día de hoy debían de estar mas atentos que nunca, el día en el que entregaría el mando a algún pobre iluso de esos que no eran exactamente la mayor representación de lo que había logrado en 3 años en ese lugar.

No era secreto tampoco lo que hablaban sus espaldas, muchos le echaban la culpa de que Hyotei no hubiese logrado quedar en los cuartos de final del torneo nacional, pero por todo lo posible, más lejos de lo que llego imposible.

Cuando entro en los camerinos de los titulares la mayoría estaba allí. Hiyoshi algo desesperante como siempre, pero más metido en sus asuntos que en los del resto. Gakuto le miro con indiferencia, después de todo después de la ultima reñida que habían tenido por Yuushi no le habia querido hablar mas, y es que el chico siempre se metía en los asuntos del fukubuchou y él. Jirou, estaba agotado, según sabia estaba haciendo trabajos extras después de clases para recuperar los cursos que habia afectado el quedarse dormido en clases. Shishido era el único que parecía estar atento a su presencia, después de todo tenia esa convicción de superarle aunque fuese al final. Chotarou parecía serio, estaba leyendo algunos artículos de una revista.

Por ultimo estaba Yuushi, miro a Kabaji de reojo indicándole que podía bajar su maletín y se adelanto a sacar su buzo deportivo de su locker, se sentó al lado del chico de cabellera azul quien se estaba cambiando al igual que el lo haría ahora.

-¿Qué tal Oshitari?

-Igual que siempre… -Dijo ahora amarrando sus zapatillas y viéndole de una manera algo fría, es mas la respuesta era fría de por sí- Creo que hoy será la ultima ves que nos veremos todos juntos… es una pena…

Keigo trato de disimular preocupación por ello- Te refieres a que los titulares de segundo y tercero se separan, verdad?

-No lo sabes Atobe? –Gakuto habia intervenido, cosa rara ya que nunca habia pensado que le dirigiría palabra y menos delante de otra persona- Yuushi y Shishido se meterán en otra escuela para la preparatoria…

Aquello dejo frió al capitán- ¿Es eso verdad? –Oshitari afirmo con lentitud, lo mismo hizo el chico de la gorra azul- ¿Y es que nadie pensaba decírmelo?-El silencio lo dijo todo- ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?

Chotarou se puso de pie dejando la revista en el asiento- Mi padre desea que me haga cargo de las cosas de la empresa mientras este de vacaciones… así que posiblemente deje el equipo hasta el año que viene… seguro Hiyoshi, Kabaji y Taki serán mis compañeros titulares el año que viene verdad?

-Usu…

-Es decir que nadie estará en el torneo de verano… -Bajo la mirada quería ocultar la ira que tenia en ese momento lo mas que podía, el equipo que se habia esforzado en unir le estaba abandonando.

-Pero Atobe… -Era Shishido- Seguro puedes apañártelas solo… claro siempre y cuando no te enfrentes a Echizen de nuevo.

Unas leves carcajadas siguieron el comentario. Tomo levemente su cabello tras la nuca, ya casi no necesitaba disimular su corte, el largo habia vuelto al normal, pero aun quedaba aquella herida en su orgullo. Se puso de pie sin decir nada, cruzo el cuarto y solo estando en la puerta dirigió una mirada a cada uno de ellos- Espero que les valla bien a todos…- Dijo antes de salir.

La rutina fue algo diferente, no trato de humillar a nadie, era mas como solía ser siempre. Ese día no trataba de ser ejemplo, ni un modelo a alcanzar, mucho menos un objeto de odio que los menores deseasen destruir. Solo era el mismo metido en lo que mas disfrutaba, hasta varios se sorprendieron de recibir consejos por parte del capitán, llego un momento en el que Sakaki le llamo a un lado para hablarle a solas.

-¿Algo te ocurre?

-Entrenador… -Hizo una reverencia que para el era algo tan imposible como que su lengua tocara su frente- Le agradezco todo el apoyo desde que entre al equipo… hoy es mi ultimo día como capitán de la secundaria Hyotei…

-Entonces es eso… ¿Estas deprimido por ello? Supongo que darás las pruebas para entrar al equipo de la preparatoria de la Hyotei verdad? No creo que tengas problemas en estar en los titulares… además tus sempai deben estar allá y aun eres su rey…

-Se lo agradezco… sensei… Ahora... Debo entregar el puesto… -Dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a un grupo de alumnos de segundo- Hiyoshi…

El chico levanto la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre capitán?

-Deberías de saberlo… tienes que ganarte el puesto de capitán de la Hyotei… pero por ahora, tienes mi aprobación… -El chico quedo frió- Vendré en las vacaciones para cerciorarme que te lo ganes…

El silencio fue tremendo, tras ello el capotan solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los cambiadores, dejo al ropa regada por todos lados, no le interesaba mucho lo que hiciera allí dentro, después de todo, ese era su camerino privado. Entro a las regaderas y dejo fluir el agua, tratando de que se lleve todos sus disgustos de ese día, el desinterés de su padre a su persona, la lejanía de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos y ahora tener que abandonar el mundo que había creado para formar uno nuevo.

Se secó al salir de la ducho, hubiese podido pasar allí mas rato, pero ello solo haría que su cuerpo se arrugase como pasa, y aunque no le importaba tenia que cuidar del concepto que había formado de si en ese lugar.

Recogió su ropa y se vistió, sabia que después de esa noche, no podría mantenerse a flote mucho mas tiempo, no como le conocían los demás.


End file.
